


I love you

by AnonymousRebel666



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Brotherly Love, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Laughter, M/M, Nightmares, Sleeping Together, Tears, Thrawn Needs a Hug, Tickling, brothers reunite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousRebel666/pseuds/AnonymousRebel666
Summary: Thrass doesn't die. Thrawn and Thrass reunite. Once agin, Thrawn goes full depress mode. Thrawn actually shows happiness.





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> The new Star Wars Rebels episode gave me so much to think about (End of mid season, next episode will be in 2018. Crying face emoji :( However, bear with me, I have a looong list of fanfics, just waiting to be written :)

Grand Admiral Thrawn paled when he saw the data pad. He dropped it, the device hitting the ground with a loud SMASH and sending glass everywhere. His eyes widened and his pulse quickened rapidly. It couldn’t be. He stared at the smashed data pad, before crouching down and picking up a shard of glass. He didn’t want to believe it. He was dead. Dead. Not alive. Dead. His comm link rang.  
“He’s here sir,”  
Thrawn had to cover his mouth to muffle the shocked gasp for air, as he picked up the rest of the glass. It’s not true. No. It’s a mistake. He’s dead. He paced to the back of his quarters, slamming his head against the wall, his heartbeat racing. Suddenly his door rang. No. It opened with a quiet hiss. Thrawn turned round at once. It wasn’t a mistake. And he wasn’t dead. He was alive.  
“Ras,” it was all he could get out of himself. Thrass gave him a gentle smile.  
“Raw,”  
“I.... I thought... y..you... were...,” Thrawn stammered, his throat constricting in emotion.  
“Dead?” Thrass smiled again. “ I’m here, and I always will be,” That did it. Thrawn couldn’t stop the tremble in his palms.  
“Ras,” Thrawn ran to his brother’s arms, embracing him in an emotional hug. He buried his face in the Chiss’s chest, late to stop the tears flowing down his face.  
“Oh Raw, I thought I’d never meet you again,” Thrass looked down at his younger brother. It brought him a flash back. They were in the exact same position, so many years ago. Thrass was embracing a heartbroken Thrawn, standing in front of a pile of debris that they once called home. Thrass sighed deeply, pushing the memories away, and stroked his brother’s hair, black and silky as ever.  
“Ras, you have no idea how much I missed you,” Thrawn whimpered in between sobs, his tears creating a damp patch on Thrass’s shirt. Thrawn felt little again. He felt like little Raw, who was far too skinny and thin for his age. Raw, who never went anywhere without Ras. Raw, always curious and forever asking questions. Raw, interested in nothing but art and tactics and battle. Raw, always with his nose in a book.  
“Raw, I love you,” Thrass hugged him tighter and guided him on his bed. They sat down on the sheets, Thrass stroking his hair gently.  
“I love you too, Ras,” Thrawn calmed down a little, took a deep breath and pulled away, his face purple with blush. Thrass brushed away the tears on his face, staring into his red eyes, glowing softly. Thrawn took a couple of deep breaths to calm down.  
“Do stay the night Ras, I... I couldn’t bear to... watch you go so quickly,” Thrawn glanced at the comm link on his bedside table. 21:34. It was starting to get late. Thrass smiled at him. They undressed, and Thrawn curled up beside him. He felt safe. He felt cared for. He felt loved. Thrass pushed him back gently, scanning his red eyes up and down Thrawn’s body.  
“I see you’ve made quite the effort on your appearance brother,” said Thrass with a smile, running his fingers along Thrawn’s muscled arms. Thrawn blushed the slightest and smiled back.  
“Oh, it is only the result of combat training,” Thrawn curled back into his older brother, still overwhelmed with the shock. Long, blue, protective arms slid around him, and he immediately relaxed in the loving embrace.  
“I’m so proud of you Raw, look how far you’ve come,” Thrass’s fingers again found their way into Thrawn’s hair. Thrawn felt a twinge of sadness, he would have not gotten anywhere without Eli Vanto.  
“These weren’t my efforts alone, you know,” Thrawn pushed away memories of Eli and closed his eyes.  
“I know,” Thrass’s loving whisper brought Thrawn to tears. He let one roll down his blue cheeks before dripping down onto his chest, before letting them openly spill.  
“Oh Raw,” Thrass wrapped his legs around Thrawn’s, pulling him even closer to himself. He took a few good looks around his quarters.  
“I figured you still like art?” Thrawn glanced up at him, his narrowed eyes were still brimmed with tears. Thrass laughed inside when his brother’s eyebrows shot up.  
“Like?” Thrawn asked with a smile. Thrass smiled.  
“My apologies. Let me correct myself. Do you still love art?” Thrass placed his palm on his heart, exaggerating a dramatic apology.  
“What do you think?” Thrawn actually chuckled and smiled, the tears quickly disappearing. Thrass laughed. He slid his hand down Thrawn’s hair, his fingertips brushing against his neck.  
“I take that as a yes,” One more thing to check. He moved his fingertips across Thrawn’s neck gently. Thrawn closed his eyes with a smile, and tried to edge away. Aha. Thrass repeated his actions over and over, until he managed to get a muffled giggle out of his younger brother.  
“I figured tickle spots also stay the same?” Thrass loved to see his brother happy. Thrawn squirmed in his arms, his mouth slightly open with laughter.  
“R..Ras! Stop! Stop it!” Thrawn giggled playfully, shuffling away from Thrass, hanging on the edge of the bed. Thrass grinned mischievously, grabbed him gently by the shoulders and pulled back towards him, tickling him more. Thrawn curled up into a ball and tried to get away, but Thrass was stubborn. He held him firmly in place with his long legs, and used his arms to prevent him from turning away. Thrawn giggled again when the fingertips teased his neck, which turned into open laughter as they slipped down his back. Thrass chuckled as he pulled him into an embrace. Thrawn giggled again before closing his eyes and resting his head on Thrass’s chest, still smiling.  
“I was terrified you’d change Raw, but you haven’t changed a bit,” Thrass muttered, digging his nose into Thrawn’s hair.  
“I’d never change,” he breathed gently, relaxing in his position.  
This also brought Thrass flashbacks.  
The two Chiss brothers were leaning on each other, under a bridge, while they were surrounded by nothing but shrill, cold, darkness. They didn’t know whether they’d have a home, a family, a life...  
Tears welled up in Thrass’s eyes, and he had to blink them away hard, not to disturb Thrawn’s peaceful stance.  
“Lights off,” murmured Thrawn, nuzzling into Thrass's chest, and as the lights went off, Thrass felt himself smile. They felt their eyes grow sleepy, and Thrawn for once was relaxed, and for once he didn’t wait for Thrass to sleep. Just before Thrass fell asleep, he caught Thrawn murmuring.  
“I love you Ras,”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He was running barefoot along an icy surface, darkness was surrounding him. He could just about make out a figure in front of him. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He came to a stop, in front of a burning house. There were people in the house... No.. it couldn’t be... There was a woman. A man. And a child. No, no, no... He stepped closer to the burning home.  
“Mom?” His eyes widened as the people stood motionless in flames.  
“Dad?” The flames were getting higher, and they were multiplying.  
“Ras?” Suddenly the blue figures collapsed, life leaving their faces as the flames embraced them.  
“Ras No!” He dropped beside the flames, searching franticly in the debris, finally stopping to find the dead bodies... no! This wasn’t happening!  
“Ras? Ras! Mom! Dad!” The little Chiss shook the bodies desperately.  
“Ras no! Don’t die! Please I need you! Ras..,” He felt tears streaming his cheeks. They were dead. Gone... Forever....  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thrawn sat up with a gasp for air, his hair and forehead drenched in sweat. He was gasping for breath. He turned round. Thrass was still here. He slowly lowered himself onto the pillow. Thrass was alive. His parents weren’t. He rubbed his eyes, and was surprised to find them wet. He’d been crying. Thrawn felt the urge to cry again, but pushed it down, and curled up against his brother. He closed his eyes. He’d come so far... Suddenly he jumped in surprise when two strong arms cradled him closer.  
“I wish Mom and Dad were here to see how far you’ve come,” Thrass whispered. Thrawn let some tears slide down his cheeks.  
“I.. I had a dream.. They... You.. the house.. I..,” Thrawn trembled. Thrass sighed softly and stroked his hair.  
“It was only a bad dream, brother. It’s alright. I’m here,” At that, Thrawn exploded into tears, and soon felt his palms coming up to rest on Thrass’s chest.  
“I.. I miss them,” Thrawn sobbed, nuzzling into his brother.  
“Shh, go back to sleep Raw,” Thrass shushed him gently. “So do I,”  
Thrawn was calming down slowly and before he fell asleep, he whispered into the darkness:  
I love you Ras.  
“I love you too Raw,” came the quiet reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions/dares/requests, please do comment them!  
> Oh and leave a Kudos will you?


End file.
